


Band Time

by peterickswhore



Series: Poly FOB [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Stripping, Teenagers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick finds out the rest of his band aren't completely platonic and realises maybe his feelings for them aren't all that platonic either





	Band Time

Patrick's only known them a couple of months but Pete, Joe and Andy are already his best friends. They accept him and encourage him and are always there no matter whether he wants to laugh or cry or scream.

He's closest with Joe because they're both still in high school and are total music geeks but he loves the other two. Andy's basically a father to him and can always be counted on for good advice and a place to feel calm and safe. Pete's completely crazy and from the second they met Pete's told him he's his golden boy and promised he'll always be there. He doesn't know how he ever lived without them and he hopes the band they're making works out.

Today they're hanging out at Patrick's house while his parents are out and Pete's half way through a six pack. Andy doesn't drink and Joe and Patrick want to write music so he's decided to finish the whole thing off himself. By the time he starts his fourth can he's spewing out a load of poetic bullshit so Joe and Patrick take the other cans. Joe starts to drink his so Patrick does the same, telling himself it's just so that Pete doesn't find it and get any more drunk.

When they're all finished they lie around, Pete and Andy without their shirts because it's stiflingly hot. After a couple of minutes they go into the garage, hoping for air conditioning but if anything it's even more hot.

Pete's attached himself on to Patrick and is whispering more bullshit in his ear so Andy decides they should go outside again. Out there Joe hogs the shade under the apple tree while Andy wrestles with him to try to get it back. Pete's still clinging to Patrick so the teenager sits on the back step and lets Pete keep cuddling him.

It's still burning hot so Joe and Andy decide to go on a mission and manage to find a hose. After a lot of laughing they get it turned on and spray each other in the face to try to cool down. Joe sheds his shirt and Pete runs over to cling to Joe so Andy can spray him so Patrick's left on the step watching them. He wants to go over but that would involve taking off his shirt.

He's not fat but he hates his body and it'd feel shit to be next to such perfect guys. Pete and Andy are like Greek gods and Joe's got a bit more fat on him but he's still perfect.

Patrick watches until Pete notices him and comes back to launch himself into Patrick's lap. He's soaking wet so it's kind of uncomfortable but Pete nuzzling into his neck is always nice.

"Tricky bear come play with us" "You know I hate nicknames dude" "I know but come have fun, it's too hot for you to be over here wearing clothes"

It's impossible to argue when Pete really wants something so Patrick lets himself get led over and sprayed with the hose. He plays around with Pete for a while until h looks down at himself. He didn't realise he's wearing a white shirt and now his shirts transparent and sticking to his chest. Quickly he crosses his arms over his chest but Pete tackles him to the ground and pins his wrists over his head "Got you Tricky bear" "I told you not to call me that" "But you're trapped so you can't do anything to stop me" "Get off me asshole" "I don't wanna, I like it right here"

He leans down to kiss Patrick's cheek and swaps his hands so he can hold onto Patrick with only one. Patrick still can't escape so he giggles and slides the other hand down to the bottom of Patrick's shirt. Before Patrick can complain the older boy has the shirt over his head and jumps up, dodging Patrick when he swipes at him.

Pete runs off with Patrick's shirt so the teenager huffs and gets to his feet. He's about to chase after the drunk idiot when Joe comes over and slings an arm around his shoulders. "Hey dude" "Hey" "Have you and Pete got a thing?" "Me and... Fuck no, me and Pete?" "Yeah, you two are always messing around so I thought maybe you-" "No, he kisses me all the time but that's just who he is, we don't have anything"

Joe keeps his arm around Patrick and they watch Pete skipping around teasing Andy. Even though Patrick knows Joe knows about his issues with being shirtless but he doesn't say anything about it. Him and Joe have talked about it so Joe does little things to try to make him comfortable and never makes a big deal out of it. If Pete knew he'd probably steal all of Patrick's shirts and constantly be touching the teenager to try and make him feel better. Patrick knows Pete means well but that'd be too much which is why he'd rather Joe know than Pete.

The four mess around for half an hour until Andy gets bored and sits under the tree to avoid a sunburn. Like a puppy Pete trails after him and sits himself down in Andy's lap, nosing at his neck like he did to Patrick before.

The two teenagers play around some more until Patrick looks over and sees Pete straddling Andy while they make out. Pete's hands are tangled in Andy's hair and Andy's hands clutch Pete's ass, grinding him down.

Patrick always knew Pete was far from straight but he's never seen him making out with one of their band mates. Patrick's stopped moving and is staring so Joe looks over too and laughs softly. He's seen them making out lots and he's made out with both of them plenty of times so it's cute how surprised Patrick is.

Gently he puts a hand on the shorter teenagers back and leads him over to where the two older boys are still going at it. It takes a couple of kicks to Pete before he pulls back and smirks up at Joe "You want a turn Trohman?" "Patrick's never seen you guys making out before" "Hasn't he? I thought he would have noticed by now"

He looks up at Patrick who's still super confused and holds out a hand "Come here Tricky baby" "That's just as bad as Tricky bear" "Just come here"

Obediently he kneels down and Pete starts kissing his neck even while he still straddles Andy. Patrick's nervous so he lets Pete kiss him until Joe kneels behind him and puts a hand on the small of his back again. "You like this Patrick?" "Like what?" "Pete kissing you and me touching you" "I... I guess" "Do you want anything more?" "More?" "Yeah more"

Pete scoffs and pulls back "He means sex, do you want to get fucked Tricky?" "I... I... I..." "Come on baby, it's a yes or a no" "I... I've never... I can't..."

Patrick's super confused and scared so Joe places a kiss on his shoulder "You know I'm a virgin too right?" "You are?" "I've never got fucked" "What have you done?" "These guys have blown me and I've fucked them, I know you've been blown before" "Yeah I have" "You want one of them to suck you off? They're really good" "Are you dating Pete? Or is Pete dating Andy?" "We're not dating but we do stuff together and we don't do anything with other people without permission"

Joe's hand on Patrick's back rubs slowly and Pete lens forward to kiss his neck again. Andy hasn't touched him but when the teenager looks over he seems turned on and seems to like the idea.

Gently Pete pulls Patrick forward and presses their lips together while Joe's hand slips into his shorts. Joe strokes him while he makes out with Pete until Andy comes up behind Pete and squeezes the tattooed boys dick. Pete moans loudly and pulls away to look back at the ginger with a smirk "You want me baby?" "Always, you're being so slow and gentle, that can't be what you want"

Pete and Andy stare at each other until Andy pulls Pete to his feet "Come on you cute little teenagers, I presume we don't want all Patrick's neighbours to see us naked"

They run into Patrick's house but the teenagers stay on the grass as Joe's hand slips out of Patrick's shorts. "Do you wanna join them?" "I don't know, you should go and I'll think about it" "They'll be fine without us, I can stay with you"

The teenagers sit in silence until Joe leans over to press a kiss to Patrick's cheek "What are you thinking Trick?" "This is really new" "It was for me too, they fuck around all the time but I join them occasionally" "They're ok with it?" "They love it"

Patrick sighs and nods "I guess we can go in, I can always just watch" "Pete won't like that, he doesn't like it when there's dicks he can't suck" "I could try giving him a handjob" "Or he could blow you, his mouth is amazing" "Is Andy ok with this? Why's it only Pete doing stuff with me?" "You can do whatever you want with Andy, it's just that you're closer to Pete so I thought it'd be easier" "I guess" "Plus when the three of us fool around it's usually me and Andy using Pete, he likes dick"

The two of them walk inside and find Andy and Pete on Patrick's parents bed, both naked. They're making out again and it looks like Andy's got a couple of fingers inside Pete.

They both look over when the teenagers walk in and Pete moans loudly "Tricky come here" "What do I do?" "Anything you want, come here"

He hesitantly stumbles over and lets Pete pull him onto the bed. Pete wraps an arm around the small boy and kisses him while Andy searches for his prostate. When he finds it he ruthlessly slams against it until Pete can't kiss Patrick anymore because he's moaning so much.

Andy and Pete are already naked so Andy rolls on a condom and lube while Pete tugs at Patrick's shorts. Quickly Patrick takes them off then looks over as Joe does the same so all four of them are naked.

Andy's ready to go but he grabs onto Pete and yanks him over to the other side of the bed so both teenagers can fit. He presses his dick against the short tattooed boys ass then looks over at the teenagers. "Are you two gonna watch or join in?" "Can we join?" "Of course Trick, you're part of the band so you can do whatever you want"

Patrick looks back at Joe so the curly hair boy pushes him over "Let Pete suck you off, he's amazing at sucking cock" "Is he ok with that?"

Patrick looks down at Pete but Andy presses a hand over the older boys mouth and smirks "He's a little whore and he'll take what he's given, he knows the safeword if he wants to stop"

When Andy takes his hand off Pete's mouth Patrick looks down to make sure he's ok so the older boy gives him a lazy smile. Carefully Patrick shuffles over and kneels by Pete's head, not sure how he's supposed to do this.

After a quick look at Andy for approval Pete takes his hands up to pull the blond teenager closer. This is far from the first time Pete's been with two guys but he doesn't think he's ever been with 3 before.

He eagerly takes Patrick's dick in his mouth, guiding Patrick's hips so the blond boy can get used to it. While he's distracted with Patrick's dick Andy spreads the tattooed boys legs and presses into him. Pete moans but doesn't stop sucking off Patrick, desperate to show the teenager how fun this is.

Joe's feeling pretty left out so he goes over to kiss Andy while he wraps a hand around Pete's dick. Now the older boy's getting touched and pleasured by three guys in three different places and its mind blowing. It'd be easy to loose himself but he focuses on Patrick's dick, sucking and licking at it to make the teenager moan.

The three are silent except for their moans until Andy pushes at Joe's shoulder "Suck him off Joey boy, he's been good and he deserves it". The curly haired teenager eagerly shuffles down to take Pete's dick in his mouth which is much more fun than a handjob.

Andy watches his three pretty boys then smirks a little "Patrick?" "Yeah?" "You should finger Joe" "I... I can't" "Why not?" "I've never done that to anyone before and Joe's never been fucked" "He's never been fucked but he's been fingered, be gentle with him and he can take it"

Joe is desperate for some attention so he tilts his body so Patrick has easier access while he continues to suck Pete off. Patrick's nervous but Andy gives him reassuring looks so he sucks on a couple of fingers then pushes one into Joe. Like Andy promised Joe can take it so he gently fucks him with one finger, settling into the rhythm of it.

Now every boys doing some work and getting some pleasure. Now it's fair so Andy fucks Pete harder, turning all his attention back to the slutty older boy.

The two teenagers are gorgeous and Andy cares about them both a lot but Pete's always been special to him. The first time they messed around he was 15 and Pete was 16 and they took each other's virginity. It was never a big thing but they've been messing around for years and the ginger boy knows Pete better than anyone. He knows how to cheer him up, how to comfort him, how to talk him down and how to make him moan. Pete tries to act like he's some cool playboy but he's just a little slut who falls apart so easily. Once you know what drives Pete crazy he's the sluttiest boy you'll ever meet and Andy definitely knows how to work Pete.

The older boy is shaking from so much pleasure and it takes all his energy to keep sucking off Patrick. It's Patrick's first time with them so he wants to make it good. The blond boy loves his friends and he'd never leave the band but Pete wants him to mess around with them again. Patrick's one of his best friends so Pete would love to do stuff with just the two of them and he wants to impress Patrick. The blond boys young and inexperienced but he knows what feels good and Pete really hopes the blowjob is good.

It doesn't take long before Patrick's moaning and Pete feels his hips shake. Andy gives him a smile so the blond boy lets himself go and comes into Pete's mouth. Pete swallows it then looks up at Patrick for approval. Patrick slips his fingers out of Joe and shuffles around so he can give the older boy a kiss.

They kiss until Joe makes a quiet whining sound which pulls Patrick's attention back to his teenage friend. Gently the blond boy slips two fingers back into the curly haired boys ass then slips his other hand around to the boys dick. Joe's almost as sensitive as Patrick so it's not long before he comes, staining the bed before collapsing.

Both teenagers are breathless with laughter so they curl up together and lazily make out while watching the older boys.

Pete's had so much attention for so long so he could probably come untouched at thus point but he knows he can't. A while ago he told Andy how much he wanted someone to dominate him so that's what Andy does. Pete loves being used by Andy and regardless of how hard the ginger boy fucks him he always knows Andy cares. He thinks Andy's close so he pushes his hips against him, desperate to make him come so Pete will finally get the release he needs.

When Andy comes he stalls inside the older boy and buries his face in Pete's inked neck. Pete's shaking and close to tears so when Andy wraps a hand around him he almost screams in relief. All it takes is two strokes and Andy saying "Such a good slut" before he's coming over Andy's fist. Like always after he comes he's in a happy haze so all he hears is low murmuring and the feeling of Andy cleaning him up.

When Pete can think clearly again Andy's climbing into the bed with them and cuddling against his back, holding him tight. Andy's not a super cuddly person but Pete is so Andy's happy to give him all the affection he needs.

Joe's asleep, spooning Patrick and the blond teenagers watching Pete with a little smile. Pete leans over to give his pretty lips a little kiss which makes the teenager smile and blush. "That was really nice Tricky" "It was fun" "Would you want to do it again?" "I wouldn't mind it" "What about if it was just the two of us?" "I wouldn't mind it, it might be kinda fun" "Yeah, we should try it some time" "Are we allowed?" "Yeah of course, as long as it's only within the four of us we can do whatever we want" "You sure?" "Yeah, me and Andy mess around all the time and both of us do stuff with Joe whenever we want to" "Then I really want to, it sounds great"

Patrick's little face has lit up and he looks so excited at the thought of getting to do this again. Pete's sleepy so he reaches over for Patrick's hand and falls asleep to the sound of Joe's snoring and the feeling of Andy's arm around him.


End file.
